


Chris, Alecks and Craig

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had moved house. He does not know what is in store for him, nor who comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New morning

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to give feedback please do. Need all I can get

Chris woke up suddenly to the sound of his alarm clock. He wasn’t expecting it to go off, he certainly didn’t remember setting it. He needed more sleep, yesterday had been so exhausting. Chris sat himself up and looked around him. After a few minutes of waking himself up, he glanced beside him. A box containing his bedside table stood next to the bed. On top of it sat Chris’ alarm clock, a glass of water and two boxes of medication. Chris took one of the medication boxed and read the instructions on the front. He knew he would have to take it at some point today and he relied on his phone to remind him. If Craig was here, he would definitely remind him. Returning the box to its place, he looked directly ahead of him. A large oak wardrobe stood proudly in front of his bed. Besides the fact that cobwebs lined the ceilings above then, it was beautiful. The cobwebs, along with faded pieces of wallpaper which had somehow stayed on the wall indicated to Chris that this house had obviously not been used for years, maybe even decades.

Chris decide to get up properly and let some more light into the room. The window beside him was covered in newspaper. The curtains that were there before had apparently gone mpuldy with age. He had heard that from Craig as he wasn’t there when they were actually sorting the house. In fact, it was only yesterday when he found out it was his. He still couldn’t believe it was his. It was so big and so expensive. He wondered how Craig had paid for it all, but then he found out that his family and Craig had paid for it together. If he was told two years ago that he would be in a house which had belonged to a Lord several years ago, he would have laughed.

Chris looked at the newspaper which covered the window. The articles and pictures underneath could be seen as the sun hit them, making almost a mosaic of colour. He grabbed one of the corner pieces firmly and tore it away from the window. The other sheets followed and landed on the floor besides him. He looked out at the garden in front of him. True, it wasn’t very big, but seeing grass for the first time in ages made his pleased. He watched as a few pigeons landed on the grass, searching for food. He didn’t mind it. Pigeons needed food like people did. Robert would have hated it and gone outside to chase the birds away.  Laughing at this thought, he came away from the window and grabbed his dressing gown to cover himself. Although he was the only one in the house, he still didn’t like to show his body. As he wrapped it around himself, he remembered something. Wasn’t Craig meant to be staying over? Chris looked at a pile of boxes besides his bed. Could Craig have slept there? No, he probably would have complained that it was uncomfortable. Where else could he have gone? Maybe the sofa downstairs?


	2. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his search for Craig, Chris gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may change this chapter a little

Coming out of his room, he made his way onto the landing. Looking down the corridor on his right, he tried to think about if Craig would have gone down  the corridor instead of sleeping on the sofa. . As he came to the end of the corridor, he glanced down it. He was amazed at how long it was. He wondered if Craig had gone into one of the many rooms which lined the walls. As he made his way down the corridor, it became apparent that Craig wasn’t down there. Most of the room doors were open, many of them had Chris’ belongings stored in them. The only room which wasn’t open was one directly at the end of the corridor. It was eerie in presence and made him feel nervous as he got closer. As he made his way over to the door, he remembered something which the locals had told him. They said that he was found dead in one of the rooms in the house and mentioned to him that he mostly stayed in the study. Chris dismissed the idea of hauntings and ghosts as he didn’t believe in them and said that the coldness was simply a draft. As he placed a hand and kept it there, he felt that the door was cold. The wood seemed darker than all the others and, in gold, was a plaque which said ‘Study’. Chris shivered and took his hand away. Something made him worry that this was the room that the Lord had been found dead in. He hoped he wasn’t still there and began to wonder how he died. A knock came from down stairs, echoing through the house. Recovering from the fright which it had given him, Chris made his way down the corridor to the staircase. The knock came again.  
“Coming!” Chris called, not being sure if the person at the door could hear him. His calling echoed down stairs.

The hallway wasn’t really a hallway at all, just a large open space. Looking into the large space ahead of him, Chris began to think of what the Lord would have done there. He imagined aristocrats standing in crowds holding large glasses of Champaign discussing their businesses and families. The knock came again.  
“Just a second.” Chris called and pulled his dressing gown over him more, not wanting to reveal any part of him to this visitor. Undoing the chain on the door, he began to imagine who was there. Not a lot of people knew about his sudden move. Could it be his dad or brother checking on him? After all they had helped yesterday move the stuff into the house. Or maybe it was Craig? Maybe Craig had forgotten something and wanted to look for it. He had stayed here most of the day to help and it would seem likely. As Chris opened the large oak door, who he saw wasn’t who he expected.~  
 “Alecks? What are you doing here?” he asked her. Alecks stood there, clenching folders close to her chest and shivered slightly, her hair blowing in the light breeze.  
“Hey. Erm, just thought I’d come by. I’d heard you’d moved yesterday, Craig told me just now.” She said nervously.  
“Oh, well, you best come in then.” Chris smiled and welcomed her in. As Alecks walked into the large ‘hallway’, she seemed amazed at the large space ahead of her. Chris closed the front door and watcher her as she looked around.  
“Wow!” Alecks exclaimed, her voice echoing across the room. Chris began to wonder two things. The first one was why on earth she had come to see him. Surely she had University to go to or something? And why had Craig told her where he was? He was sure he hated her. The second was why she was so amazed at this empty space.  
“This place is yours?” she asked, turning to him.   
“Yes.” Chris smiled, still confused at her sudden excitement.  
“When did you move in?”   
“Yesterday. To be honest, it was a surprise for me. Craig and my family helped me move my stuff in. I guess they had it all planned huh?”  
“Sounds like it. I didn’t know about it by the way.” Alecks giggled and continued to look around her. Chris then realised he wasn’t properly dressed. He only had his underwear on underneath his dressing gown, but Alecks didn’t seem to notice or care even if she had.   
“How were you told that this place was yours? Did Craig tell you before hand or were you just suddenly told?”   
“Well, Craig said he had something to show me and told me to gather my things. They were already packed so that was no trouble. Anyway, he drove me up here and when I got the cars were already here as well as my family.”   
“Your family came as well?”  
“Yes, my brother and my father. My mother couldn’t make it.She is the one who looks after the house so she doesn’t really travel around much.She lives nearby now though so I guess that is an advantage.”  
“I see.” Alecks said, still looking around at the large hallway. She was clenching her folders again across her chest tightly. Chris decided to make conversation. He wondered why she had her folders with her.   
“Come from Uni?” Chris asked.   
“No, its my week off. I decided to come and see you rather than stay at home doing nothing and having my dad nag at me. I hope you don’t mind, it seems quite sudden of me for me to turn up like this.”  
“Oh no, its fine. Im not needed for filming today so, ” Chris smiled. ‘At least, I hope not,’ he thought to himself.  Why was his alarm set?  
“Oh alright. Oh, I need to ask you something but I guess it can wait a while.”  
“Why don’t you ask me over tea? That’s if you want some?”  
“Oh yes, please.” She nodded and they both made their way down the hall to the kitchen.


	3. Tea for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Alecks have tea together...

Light filtered in from outside through the fairly large kitchen window. This was the only window in the house that was not papered up (besides the one upstairs). The polish on the kitchen table and surfaces shone wonderfully as it hit them, making their true colours show. The furniture in the kitchen, at the moment, consisted of a fridge-freezer,counters, black table and matching chairs.  
Alecks sat at the table looking through her art folders to pass the time.  
“You okay there? Sorry I haven’t spoken much to you.” Chris said, pouring hot water into both cups containing tea bags.  
"I'm fine. I don't want you to burn yourself. I'm happy looking through my art folders so I'm okay."  
“Aah.” Chris said, placing the tea bags in the bin beside him. “So, what did you want to do?”  
“I don’t know really, I guess I just wanted some company.It's quite lonely with just my parents and sisters for company. They don’t really do what I want to and, well, I talk to you so,”  
“Oh well that’s okay. We all need someone to talk to sometimes. I know what it is like being with people who don’t like the same stuff as you.” Chris said happily and brought over the two teas and remembered Craig. They couldn’t have been anymore different, but over the years, they’d become _friends_. He carefully placed the tea down on the table, not wanting to get any over the floor, Alecks or her work.  
*******************************  



End file.
